coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9352 (12th January 2018)
Plot Leanne, Toyah and Eva compare notes and realise that Simon has been playing them for fools. The wedding guests leave Chesney and Sinead to hash it out. Chesney refuses to marry Sinead as he can't let Joseph get attached to someone who'll eventually leave them. Sinead is incensed that he's second-guessing her after she's put all her faith in him and storms off, humiliated. Anna tries to get Eileen to doubt Phelan by pointing out that they only have his word for it that Vinny was behind the flats scam. Eileen lets slip that Seb has alleged that Phelan killed someone. Maria asks David to find out why Bethany lied to Craig. Gemma blames Henry for ruining the wedding by giving out bad vibes and finishes with him. Dev is peeved that he shelled out on food for a failed wedding but his request for a refund falls on deaf ears. Kirk is relieved that he didn't have to give his speech. Anna asks Karen to find out if Abi knows where Seb is and to get hold of a mobile phone for her. Eileen searches Phelan's toolbox but doesn't find a gun. David gets it out of Bethany that she's meeting her friend Sam at the cafe. Henry returns and sweet-talks Gemma into giving him another chance. David tells Craig about Bethany's secret plans. Craig fears Bethany is two-timing him. Leanne, Toyah and Eva demand their money back from Simon. He's sick of them getting at him all the time and refuses to pay up. Craig spies on Bethany at the cafe and finds out that Sam is a woman. He's abated when Bethany explains that Sam is a friend from an online victim support group. After making it up with Gemma, Henry takes a call from a mate and promises to win their bet. Simon stashes two bottles of vodka in his backpack before going out. Daniel is amazed when Carla tells him that Chesney dumped Sinead at the altar but refuses to take advantage by going after Sinead. Bethany tells Sam that she doesn't plan to tell her family what she's really up to. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Carla Connor - Alison King *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Karen - Emma Ashton *Henry Newton - George Banks *Sam Bryce - Amy Dolan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Register Office - Ceremony room *Norcross Prison - Cell block and visiting room Notes *Location recording for Weatherfield Register Office took place at Ryecroft Hall in Audenshaw. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen's faith in Phelan is shaken; Gemma gives Henry his marching orders; Craig is intrigued by Bethany's new friend Sam; and Simon becomes a vodka thief. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,370,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes